Cars (2006)
Storyline While traveling to California to race against The King (Richard Petty) and Chick Hicks (Michael Keaton) for the Piston Cup Championship, Lightning McQueen (Owen Wilson) becomes lost after falling out of his trailer in a run down town called Radiator Springs. While there, he slowly befriends the town's odd residents, including Sally (Bonnie Hunt), Doc Hudson (Paul Newman) and Mater (Larry the Cable Guy). When it comes time for him to leave to championship is no longer his top priority. Also See * Cars (2006) (Trailers) * Cars (2006) (TV Spots) * Cars 2 (2011) * Cars 3 (2017) * Planes (2013) * Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) Movie Trailer Sound Effects Used *Hollywoodedge, Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 (Heard in a high and normal pitch.) *Hollywoodedge, Car Skid Medium Speed TE047104 *Hollywoodedge, Cattle Cow Bellow Mul AT042302 (High pitched.) *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 *Hollywoodedge, Doppler Car Horn By Ap PE077401 *Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801 *Hollywoodedge, Fart 1 Medium Fart Clo PE138901 *Hollywoodedge, Hawk Redtailed Scree AT082801 *Hollywoodedge, Helicopter Close Per PE062901 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 *Hollywoodedge, 35mm Still Camera Sho PE179001 *Hollywoodedge, Tire Skids For Plane PE060901 *Hollywoodedge, Truck Brakes Brake Sq TE047902 *LUXO JR. SQUEAKING (Heard in the Pixar logo.) * SKYWALKER, WHISTLE - QUICK SIREN WHISTLE WHIP *Sound Ideas, AUTO, HORN - EXTERNAL: HORN DOPPLER EFFECT ON PASS BY, LEFT TO RIGHT 01 *Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - COMMON CROW: CALLS, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE PASS BY FAST *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HIT - BIG ANVIL HIT *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FALL WHISTLE, MEDIUM 01 *Sound Ideas, FIREWORKS - SEQUENCE OF FIREWORKS, EXPLOSION *Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL DROP ON FOOT, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON FOOT, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01 *Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 02 *Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - BONK ON HEAD AND RATTLE WITH METAL PIPE, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, INDUSTRY, HYDRAULIC - ELECTRIC HYDRAULIC MACHINE: UP FULL, FACTORY *Sound Ideas, ROBOT, MOTOR - ROBOT SERVO MOTOR 03 *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, FREIGHT - CROSSING BELLS, PASS BY WITH HORN *WB HIT, METAL - HIGH BONK ON HEAD WITH METAL PIPE, CARTOON *Wilhelm Scream (Very low pitched.) Image Gallery cars-disneyscreencaps.com-296.jpg|WB HIT, METAL - HIGH BONK ON HEAD WITH METAL PIPE, CARTOON Cars Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01 Cars Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL DROP ON FOOT, CARTOON.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL DROP ON FOOT, CARTOON Cars Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - BONK ON HEAD WITH METAL PIPE, CARTOON.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - BONK ON HEAD AND RATTLE WITH METAL PIPE, CARTOON Cars Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01-2.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01 Cars Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON FOOT, CARTOON.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON FOOT, CARTOON Cars Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 02.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 02 Cars Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01-3.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01 Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-1326.jpg|WILHELM SCREAM Cars Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801 Cars Hollywoodedge, Truck Brakes Brake Sq TE047902.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Truck Brakes Brake Sq TE047902 Cars Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FALL WHISTLE, MEDIUM 01.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FALL WHISTLE, MEDIUM 01 Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-6671.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-6685.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-6722.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-7443.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Audio Samples External Links Category:Movies Category:Movies That Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Movies That Don't Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Movies That Don't Use Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 Category:Movies That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Category:Movies That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 05 Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Category:Movies That Don't Use Single Cow Moo CRT011601 Category:Movies That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 07 Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Category:Movies That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE Category:Movies That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP Category:Movies That Don't Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Movies That Don't Use 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801 Category:Movies That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - VIBRATING BOING 02 Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT Category:Movies That Don't Use Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 Category:Movies That Don't Use PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK Category:Movies That Don't Use TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN Category:Movies That Use Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 Category:Movies That Use Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 Category:Movies That Use Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 Category:Movies That Use Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 Category:Movies That Use Wilhelm Scream Category:Movies That Use WILHELM SCREAM Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - MEDIUM VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - SHORT VIOLIN SLIDE UP Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - LONG ZIP BY Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP UP Category:Movies That Don't Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 Category:Movies That Don't Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY TIMP RISE Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 01 Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - SHORT VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 02 Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE POWER DIVE SCREAM Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZIP BY Category:2000s Movies